The thrust generation capability of state-of-the-art dielectric barrier discharge actuators, or surface plasma actuators, is typically significantly limited due to weak ionization. The weak ionization causes a low plasma force. Dielectric barrier discharge actuators or surface plasma actuators can also suffer from viscous drag loss due to large wall shear. The shear force, or drag, on wall jets created by dielectric barrier discharge actuators, or surface plasma actuators, slows down the wall jet and reduces the kinetic energy of the wall jet.